


Ransom Note

by AiraSilver



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiraSilver/pseuds/AiraSilver
Summary: For April Fool's Fluff Bingo
Relationships: Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Kudos: 11





	Ransom Note

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellegrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellegrine/gifts).



> Cross posted from Tumblr. https://airasilver.tumblr.com/post/614235114027745280

Picking up the paper, Bruce felt his hackles raise.

You didn’t care for your son before, will you care now that it is your butler and all your children?

What confused Bruce was that the ransom note showed one of the warehouses he knew Jason was using. He shook it off and started calling everyone.

No one answered. Bruce got worried but didn’t let it show.

He looked over the note again and saw the time and date.

Tonight @ 7 pm.

Bruce didn’t like not having any ideas or backup but went.

He slipped inside and saw his children and Alfred all okay. Before he could speak, everyone smiled and shouted at the same time. “Happy Anniversary Dad/Bruce!”

Spinning around Bruce stared at the heroes, “What?”

“We know it’s early but we wanted to surprise you. So we did it today.” Diana smiled.

Bruce just smiled softly as he took hugs from his children and then the other heroes.

(From what I looked up, Bruce became Batman April 6 but that is probably wrong. So I’m just going with a general date.)


End file.
